


Twenty-six

by viceindustrious



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/pseuds/viceindustrious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foot whipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-six

There are twenty six bones in the foot. 

Precious little things. Sensitive. A breakable lattice for clusters of nerve endings, the tissue soft skin of the arch. 

There are twenty six letters in the alphabet. 

Coward makes good use of them all, begging until the consonants stutter in his raw throat and he can only moan in vowels. 

There is no alphabet to mark the sounds that Coward makes when he screams. There are more than twenty six bones in the foot when they start to snap. 

Twenty seven. Twenty eight. Twenty nine strokes of the cane on the soles of Coward's pretty feet.


End file.
